Breaking Point
by viva la reina
Summary: Jae West's good girl character is boring the WWE. If she does not want to get replaced as the face of the diva's division, she has to put on a bad girl act. Dean Ambrose wants to show the rest of the locker room (and himself) that he won't be alone and single forever. When these two collide, different intentions drive them to a breaking point. Will they love or will they lose?
1. Chapter 1

"Jae West is getting boring. It's becoming a chore to watch her in the ring. Your matches are the bathroom break matches."

The young woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The second this meeting was called for, she immediately knew there was nothing good to come out of it. She had been nervous from the second she received the e-mail. Being a female wrestler was one of the hardest things to do. There's a look you have to maintain, an attitude, and of course an age- which can't necessarily be controlled. And although she had been the face of the women's division for quite some time, she knew her character was growing stale.

For months she was always compared to John Cena. Her work on the microphone was excellent, and her in-ring skill was incomparable. There was a reason she was the fan favorite for so long. It was a compliment to be compared to John Cena. The man has practically carried the company on his back for the past 10 years. Of course, it was an honor to her. But she's played the good girl character for too long. She could _feel_ the fans getting bored of her. _Boo_'s were starting to come out in burst during her matches, as well as "this is boring" chants. She now saw why people compared her to John Cena. It wasn't her mic skill or her popularity or her good looks. She was compared to the face of the company because she was getting boring, overrated and one-dimensional.

"Look, Jada. We know you don't have _complete_ control over your storylines and your in-ring gimmick, but you're getting boring. We have this whole new storyline for you, where you turn heel at TLC. But, in all honesty, we're just not sure if you can pull it off or not." Jane, one of her bosses, told her. "You're a little too _nice._ The new Jae West we have in mind is a complete Jezebel. We all think this new character can bring back something interesting to Jae West… we just want to make sure you can pull it off first. Nothing worse than a girl who can't play her gimmick."

"I know I can do this. Just give me a chance. Please."

"Jada, you have two weeks to perfect this character." Jane said dropping a folder in her lap before leaving.

Jada looked through the notes in the folder and fell in love with the new character. She had been trying to take on a heel role for the past few weeks, but for some reason, no one could see her doing it. She had been a good girl for _so long _it practically ruined her image. No one could imagine her as a bad girl. She was always told she was _too nice._ Jada didn't see it that way, though. She just thought of herself as being respectful backstage. Jada respected her coworkers and they all respected her back. Maybe she really did come off as _too nice._

But all this was going to change. She was going to be a bad girl at all costs.

Jae West has been teamed up with Zack Ryder for the past few weeks, and she's helped push him to the moon. He was highly underused, but the second the WWE placed them together, not only was he seeing more and more ring time, he was also seeing more victories. But now that the fans were becoming displeased with Jae West, that displeasure was rubbing off on Zack Ryder. The WWE took such a long time to get him back to the top, they had to take Jae out of his arms. She was starting to ruin his image. If they could get her to backstab him at Payback, it would be perfect for both superstars. Zack Ryder would get the sympathy card, and Jae West would officially become interesting again.

She _knew_ she could pull it off. Only if the rest of the board had the same confidence she had in herself.

The second Jada told the rest of the divas about the impending storyline, they all pretty much laughed in her face.

"No offense, Jada, but I'm not sure if you can do this. You are _way _too nice and I don't know if the crowd would believe you." The beautiful Brie Bella said as she read the potential script outline.

"Have you considered maybe taking acting classes?" The third generation superstar, Natalya, asked. "I'm taking some right now to work my mic skill, you can come along with me sometimes."

Jada sighed, "Yeah, I've thought about it plenty of times. But you guys, I have two weeks to make this work."

"_Two weeks_ is all they're giving you?" The busty brunette, Nikki Bella, asked with wide eyes.

"Girl, yes."

"They trippin'. They could have at least gave you more time to prepare for this." Trinity said as she put on her wrestling outfit for tonight. "But I mean, it is the WWE and ya' gotta be quick if you want something done."

"I know. That's why I'm so stressed out."

"Look, Jada, this new character they want you to play sounds like a complete _heartbreaker._ And I don't know if you have a heart breaking bone in your body." Nikki explained as she coated lip gloss on her perfectly plump lips.

"The solution is simple. Just find a guy in the locker room and make him fall in love with you, then break up with him." Ariane said in complete sarcasm.

But Jada took it as a challenge.

"You know what? I'll do it. I'll prove to all you girls back here and every prick on the creative team, that I, Jada Wesley, can and _will_ be a heart breaker. I'll be completely charming and sweet, you know? Make him fall in love with me, and before TLC comes, just break his little heart."

"Well, Jada, if you're going to do this… you can't do it with just _any_ guy on the roster. You're a gorgeous girl, you can't just approach one of them. Because the second you give one of these guy's any sort of attention they'll _immediately _fall in your trap. You have to choose someone that won't fall too easy. It will be more convincing and you'll learn more." Nikki told her, and Jada agreed.

It would be too easy to go for a sucker and make them fall in love with her. She had to choose a challenge. Someone who didn't believe too much in love. She had to choose someone that really challenged her. Someone who challenged her to raise her seductive levels, someone who challenged her to be more of a flirt. And in the back of her mind, sat the perfect person to do the job.

Jonathan Good, or Dean Ambrose, sat in the backstage area with Joe and Colby (Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, respectively). Joe had his fiancé and his young daughter with him as they all sat and chatted in the back. They weren't talking about anything that interested John too much, so his mind was more in tonight's match than anything else.

"Joe, you're going to Hawaii in a few weeks right?" Colby asked, this snapped Jon out of his thoughts.

"Wait, when and why are you going to Hawaii and why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"Because you ain't never listen." Joe laughed. "But I'm going for Jimmy and Trinity's wedding. You know us Samoan's are all related and shit. Hella family is gonna be there, so I gotta go and support him and Trinity."

Jon shook in disgust. "I hate weddings."

"You're just mad because you're probably never going to get married." Colby shot back.

Joe chuckled, "he's just mad because he can't find a girl to settle down with."

"Look, fellas, it's not that I can't find a girl to settle down with… I just simply don't enjoy the thought of being with _one_ woman for the rest of my life. I have so many to choose from, why should I stick to just one?"

"You'll never know, man. Joe and I have been with the same girls for so long now, and I know I speak for the both of us when I say that being in a solid relationship feels a lot better than jumping from girl to girl." Colby said.

Jon wasn't coldhearted. Not even a little bit. In all honesty, if he could meet a girl to be different than the rest, he would love to settle down with her. But being on the road all the time, it was hard to find a girl that was willing to stay faithful. No girl is completely willing to settle down with a man that's always on the road. Colby and Joe were just lucky. But no one is ever _that_ lucky. Plus, all the girls he met on the road were only interested in _Dean Ambrose_, his money, and his title. None of them actually cared about _Jonathan Good._ Why risk the pain of a heart break when he can just jump from one girl to another?

It hurt a lot less.

"The day I find _that_ girl, will be one hell of a day." Jon replied to Colby.

"Man, you ain't looking hard enough. You find one girl and just toss her to the side right after. When was the last time you sat down and actually got to know a girl for more than the five minutes you spend with her?" Joe asked.

"It's like 8 minutes. C'mon man, gimme more credit." Jon laughed. "But, getting to know a girl takes too long and way too much effort."

"Why not give it a try? I mean, how bad could it be? You never know if you don't put in some effort." Colby said, really convinced that he could make his best friend a one-woman type of man. "There are so many nice girls, you just don't give any of them a chance because you're more concerned about doing the '_you-know-what_,'" he said trying to be more careful with his choice of words since Joe's daughter was in the room.

"Yeah, man. Next girl you meet, shoot, just give her a chance. You really don't know unless you try."

"Fine. Have it your way, you guys. Maybe I will meet _the one_, but I highly doubt that."

This was going to be beyond interesting for John and a completely new experience. So many of his peers were engaged or getting married or have been in long, serious committed marriages. John dreaded being alone more than anything. Even though he had the great company of his friends and his coworkers and his fans, they would eventually all leave him for their own families and loved ones. John was too scared he would end up by himself. He had to take this next girl seriously and try everything in his power to not mess it up.

The next girl he met or even the next girl he dated, he was determined to fall in love with her and all her flaws.

Little did he know, the next girl to enter his life had completely different intentions. She planned to tear him to shreds.

Jon Good was notoriously known backstage to go around breaking girls' hearts. He was the guy who could not be messed with. The man was reputed to have no feelings at all. He would love them and leave them in an instant. Jae West was determined to get into his head and prove she had it in her to eat a man alive. She was going to do whatever it took to cement her place on the roster.

Even if it meant going against her own morals and decimate a man and his heart.

If he had known her intentions, he wouldn't have approached her to begin with.

**Author's Note: this story is loosely based off of the plot line in How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days. Will be writing this alongside **_**Dance with the Devil (Seth Rollins).**_** I just needed some Dean Ambrose in my life, so enjoy and please favorite/follow/review! Thank you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jae West applied more pressure to the lock she had on the woman's upper back and arms. The woman refused to tap out and Jae could feel her struggling to break the lock. But although Jae was a small woman, she had incredibly strong legs. There was no way AJ Lee was going to break out of the Lotus Lock.

The once popular diva was no powerhouse and nowhere near a juggernaut. She didn't have the strength to toss the women on the roster around like rag dolls. But Jae West was quick on her feet and had an even stronger set of submission moves. She knew the counter to every submission and could apply so many different types of holds on anybody at any given circumstance. AJ Lee's Black Widow had no control over Jae West. She got out of it every time. And because Jae West never put another diva over her, it became her weakness. People were getting bored of watching her win all the time. The only reason AJ Lee was still champion was because of the third generation diva, Tamina Snuka, she had in her corner.

WWE couldn't help but give Jae West the victories, however. She was such a strong competitor and had such a solid wrestling background. Being only 25, she was one of the youngest divas on the roster, _and_ one with the most wrestling experience. The WWE loved the girl. She was witty and likable on the mic, she kicked major ass in the ring, and she had the looks they sought out for. But their favoritism showed to the WWE universe and they were tired of the face of the diva's division.

The face had to change.

And whether she was going to be replaced, or her attitude was going to change, the audience couldn't bear to watch Jae West matches any longer.

She felt a hand hit her leg repeatedly, which resulted in the sound of a bell.

"… _And your winner, as a result by submission, Jae West!"_

There was something different about tonight. Instead of a silent crowd, or a crowd that had gone up to use the bathroom, this crowd was an _actual_ live crowd. One she hadn't heard in her entire career. The _whole_ arena burst into _boo's_ and jeers. "This is boring" chants emanated throughout the crowd. And although Jae's hand was raised in the air, she held her head down low. Major things needed to be changed.

She was going to do whatever it took to get that heel role.

The fans weren't booing her because she did such a good job at playing a villain. In fact, she was Super Woman in this case. But she played that role for too long, and the fans just got tired of her. She walked backstage and met all the divas at the gorilla pit. Her head still hung low and she felt tears threatening to spill over.

But Jae West wasn't weak.

"Tough crowd?' Brie asked her as she put a finger under her chin, raising her head up.

Jada laughed, "I didn't notice."

At the moment, Jane came up to the young victor with a straight face. "Jada, you really need to work on this heel turn. With that reaction, it's not looking too good for you. Remember, we have three weeks left until TLC, and two weeks until the meeting where we discuss your heel turn. There, you're going to run a few lines for us, maybe cut a promo and we'll see if you're ready for TLC."

As Jane walked away, Jada released a sigh of distress. "How am I going to do this? I don't know how to be mean! I spent the last ten years training for wrestling. Why didn't I think about cutting promos and working on different personalities?"

"Look, Jada, you can do this. We'll all work on this with you. From the notes I read, you're practically breaking up with Ryder in like, the worst way possible. You can't tell me you've never broken up with anybody before?" Nikki asked.

Jae's lips pursed together and she shook her head 'nope.'

"God, Jada. You're such a fucking saint. We're going to find you a sucker to fall in love with you, and you're going to break his heart, you hear me? We're going to make this work." Nikki was determined to get her best friend in the right state of mind. She wasn't going to let her best friend lose the spotlight because she had no mean bone in her body.

"I'm just so stressed. I don't know why this is so hard. I can read these lines and I can cut this promo. I _know_ I can."

"Honey, anyone can read anything off a sheet of paper. Making it believable is what's hard."

After the show, Jon, Colby and Joe found themselves at a local bar. A long night of promos and wrestling could only be relieved with an ice cold beer shared amongst good friends. It was unbelievable how huge the boys have gotten over the past year. Although they were the bad boys of the WWE, they were also some of the favorites. They had t-shirts, jackets, other miscellaneous merchandise all over the WWE shop, and they surprisingly had so many fans. It was crazy how much people were drawn to the hounds of justice.

Especially the girls.

Jon found himself having a ton of crazy girls that loved him and followed him everywhere. He always used _crazy_ in its most sincere form, because he was quite the nutcase himself. _Crazy is what crazy does,_ he thought. He loved all of them, though. He did what he did not only for his own pleasure, but for his fans too. He loved them and they loved him back.

But every time he met a new girl, it was always Jon Moxley and Dean Ambrose that they cared about. Rarely were they ever interested in Jon Good. He just wanted someone who would look past all his crazy mannerisms, all his goofy dancing and his joker persona. He just wanted to meet someone normal. Someone who wasn't _too_ crazy or obsessed.

"Look around, boys. These girls aren't meant to be loved." He said as he stared around the bar. Girls were taking shots everywhere, getting drinks bought for them by mysterious men, some even tried to come over to talk to the boys, but the bar security made sure the Shield had an easy evening.

"I don't want to go after any of these ring rats. I just want a girl that wants me for me. The way you guys see me. You guys know all my weird shit, and accept me for who I am. You boys are my brothers. And I thank you guys." Jon said taking a sip from his beer.

Colby laughed, "I'll drink to that, brother. You'll find your girl."

"You see, you guys are lucky you found a girl before you hit big time. They loved y'all when y'all were nobodies." Jon chuckled. "Me? It's too late for me now. Girls already know me, and if they don't, they find out what I do and then they'll only be interested in the money. Wonder how they'll feel when I drive an old busted truck." He laughed before taking a drink.

"Hey, man. What about dating a girl we work with? They understand the business, they know what it's like to travel, and they know the business. Why not take a shot? Plus, since they already work here, they won't mark out at the sight of the big lights and fancy things." Joe suggested.

"More than half the divas are married or in relationships. I do not want to meet the wrath of John Cena if I tried to pull a move on Nikki, and Bryan is too nice of a guy for me to put a move on Brie. Plus, they're engaged! The Funk girls are out of the picture-"

"Danielle, Renee, Jada? They're all single from what I hear." Colby asked, cutting him off.

_Jada Wesley._ Now there was a pretty girl. "There is no way a girl like Jada is single."

"Nah man, word around the locker room is that she's single." Joe confirmed.

"I don't know… I feel like she might be a little too much of a good girl for me. I don't know if she'd be able to handle my lifestyle." Jon replied.

"Well, maybe that's the type of girl you need, right? She's an ultimate sweetheart, she's gorgeous and she knows the business."

"You really think she would go for someone like me?" Jon asked, wondering the possibilities.

"If you approach her correctly, I don't see why not. The other diva's seem to take a liking to you, for whatever reason." Colby teased.

"I've got the face of a champion, why not?" Jon laughed.

Jada Wesley was definitely one of the prettier girls on the roster. She was the total package. She had the perfect body, a pretty smile, and a winning personality. There was nobody in the back that had a bad thing to say about her. She was a well-respected girl and a hard work ethic. It was impossible not to like her. She was experiencing a rough patch with the audience, but if they knew her in person, they would be a fan of hers, too.

Jon actually knew Jada from when she was in the Indies and wrestling under the name 'Lana Heyward.' He was wrestling on the east coast, and she was on the west coast. But the Indies was a small world. Everybody knew everybody. Especially the women's division. Female wrestlers were sort of a rare thing in the Indies- but if you were good, everybody knew you. And _a lot_ of people knew exactly who Lana Heyward was. It was no surprise when the WWE called her up to join their developmental team.

"I don't know, man. I say you go up and talk to her tomorrow during Smackdown. I think she has a match, so she should definitely be there."

"A girl like that? Definitely worth a shot." Jon said with a smile.

The next night on Smackdown, Jada paced back and forth in the backstage common area. She was already in her ring gear but she was completely nervous. Tonight, she was going to beat Tamina Snuka, but she wanted to lose _so_ badly. She couldn't bear to go out there and hear more _boo's._ Jada worked so hard to get here. And she didn't want to go back to where she came from. It would be an amazing feat if they were booing her because she was such a good heel, but they were booing her because she was a bad face.

Something interesting needed to happen with her character quick. And it wouldn't happen unless she learned how to be a real bad girl. It wasn't enough for her to believe in herself, but she had to get everybody else to believe in her, too.

As she paced back and forth, she felt a presence come from behind her. She whipped around and came face-to-face with Jonathan Good. She was slightly taken aback, but she smiled.

_Just the guy I was waiting for_, she thought to herself. There was not one person more notoriously known for having no feelings than Jonathan Good. He was the ultimate bad boy, and from all the stories the girls told backstage, it was _impossible_ to break his heart. The only thing he loved was wrestling. That was the only thing on his mind. If he were to spend a night with a woman that would absolutely be it. He would be gone before she could even roll over in bed.

She didn't know if these stories were 100% true, but enough people told the same story to make it seem genuine.

"Hey, Jada." He smiled with his hands in his pocket. Being this close to Jon gave him a very boyish quality. Something she had never seen in Jon. She was more wrapped up in his Dean Ambrose character.

"Hi, Jon. What's up?"

"Just wanted to wish you luck, tonight. I know you don't really need it… But good luck."

She smiled, confused, yet interested. "Thanks, Jon." And with that, he walked away.

**Author's Note: Thank you to all that followed and favorite'd the story and thank you to jouetdedestin, cenachick1981, flowersnfreaks, Alexis Black-Reigns, xSamiliciousx, and UntilNeverDawns for all the reviews! Enjoy and keep the love coming also, take a look at Dance with the Devil (my Seth Rollins story!)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, and since the superstars and the divas had already finished filming both RAW and Smackdown, the WWE family held a small Thanksgiving dinner before everyone flew home to see their friends and families. The WWE did this every year, and Jada was proud to say that this was her second year celebrating the holidays with the most wonderful people. It was nice seeing everyone out of their ring gear and seeing everybody in stress-free moods. It was a time for all the superstars to get together and just be thankful for one another.

Jon hated Thanksgiving. He hated Christmas. He hated Valentine's Day. He hated Mother's day, and Father's day was no exception. New Year's, St. Patrick's Day and the Fourth of July? Those were the holidays he enjoyed. Those holidays gave him an excuse to drink an excessive amount and become completely obliterated without looking too much like an asshole. But these holidays? There was too much mush and fake love. _Why take out one day to celebrate love and happiness, when you should appreciate that_ every _day?_ Jon talked to himself as he sipped on his beer.

If it were up to him, he'd be at the Orlando apartment WWE paid for. He would be laying on his couch in his birthday suit watching old wrestling tapes- trying to learn new moves and pick up some new ideas for his character. But with much thanks to Joe and Colby, he was present in a ballroom, dressed in a monkey suit. If it weren't for those boys, Jon probably wouldn't do too many things. He was his own person and made his own decisions, but Joe and Colby were good influences on him.

Jada Wesley walked around the hotel's ballroom as she saw all the superstars and divas dressed to impress, grabbing plates of food. When it came to Thanksgiving, no one knew what the word 'diet' meant. She, herself, held a plate with slices of honey roasted ham, mashed potatoes, and candied yam. The past few months she had been on a strict diet, but tonight was an exception.

She found a table right with the rest of the divas and placed herself in between Natalya and Nikki. The divas were chatting about their plans for the holidays, and who they were spending it with and the other joys that came with Thanksgiving. She picked at her food and listened to their conversation.

"What about you, Jae?" Brie asked.

"Oh, me? I'm staying in Florida for our break."

"Aww, you're not going to go home to see your family?" The beautiful red head, Eva Marie, asked before Trinity nudged her with her elbow. "What?" Eva asked.

Jada pursed her lips together and let out a soft sigh. "I don't really talk to my family, anymore…"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Eva apologized.

"It's not your fault, Eva. Don't worry." Jada said with a smile, letting the red head know she completely accepted her apology.

A lot of people didn't know about Jada's relationship, or lack thereof, with her family. If it were up to her, nobody would know about her family and why they no longer wanted to talk to her. But Jada was an honest person and didn't like to lie to her friends. So when they kept asking her about them, she told them everything that happened and answered all their questions without hesitation.

Once the divas got the truth out of Jada, they kept it at that. They knew it bothered her a lot, so they tried to talk about it as little as possible. However, Brie and Nikki knew what it was like to have a torn relationship with a family member (let alone _every_ family member) and have tried a few times to talk to Jada about reconciling with them. But every time they tried, the results did not turn the way they wanted, only leaving Jada with an even heavier heart.

It was Jada's fault from the very beginning.

When she was fifteen and became one of the few girls to join the wrestling team at her school, her entire family thought it was just for fun, something to help keep her in shape, and something she could add to her college applications to make her look like an even better candidate. She was a smart girl, to say the least. She got decent enough grades, but she was a hard worker. Her teachers and her family could see that. They all thought she would go to college and pursue a career in the medicine field, or even in the business field.

But when she graduated high school and turned eighteen, she told her family she did not want to go to school. School was not for her. Jada did not detest anything more than she detested school. She didn't agree with the grading systems and how a student's level of intelligence was based off of a letter grade rather than actual hard work. She didn't agree with the tuition prices, she thought education should be free. There were just too many thing she didn't find right in the school system.

There was nothing about school that excited Jada or sparked any sort of passion within her core.

It was wrestling that she was in love with.

The second she told her family that she wanted to go to wrestling school instead of an _actual_ school, it was all over for her. She was kicked out of the house and forced to find a place for herself. She was not only cut off financially, but she was also cut off emotionally. No one wanted to talk to her. No one answered her calls or her messages. All the times she's tried to reach out to them, there was nobody there waiting for her.

She moved on from her family a very long time ago.

There was no doubt she loved them, she loved them a lot. Jada wished every day that they would welcome her back in and so she could share this experience with them. Every time she was hurt she wanted to call them up and cry to them. Every time she won a match she wanted to come home to them and they would be happy for her. But she never got to share any of those moments with them. She was alone.

The thought of her family was one of the few things that brought real tears to her eyes, and the more she thought about spending another Thanksgiving without them caused her to get up and excuse herself from the divas table.

She made her way to the outdoor patio that overlooked the greater Miami area. It was a breathtaking view and she smiled to herself. All Jada needed was to take a breath. The thought of her family stressed her out, but looking at the view and the clear blue waters eased her mind and relieved the anxiety.

"Couldn't deal with everybody in there?" A voice asked, breaking the silent.

The voice was familiar to her, so she didn't have to second guess who it belonged to. "Just a little bit, Jon."

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I could be asking you the exact same thing."

He groaned. "All the talk about family and flying out and love and food and thanks and more family and shit got a little _too_ much for my liking."

"That makes the two of us," she laughed.

"Wait, so you're not doing anything this Thanksgiving, either?"

She shook her head 'no.'

"Huh, that's interesting."

"What is?" She asked.

"I dunno. Girl like you? Figured you would be going home to see your family." Jada always struck Jon as the family-oriented girl. She looked like there was nothing more important to her than family. Looked like every time she won a match she would call them with a smile on her face. Or every time she lost or every time she was hurt, they would immediately be on the phone as she cried to them.

She laughed, "a girl like me? I'll let you know I haven't seen or talked to my family in about two years."

His eyes went wide. That was something he didn't know about the beautiful woman in front of him. "Well, a girl like you, you know? You're so sweet and friendly. I mean, I know I don't know you all too well, but you're always smiling backstage, and you seem like your friends with everybody. Just looks like you came from a real tight-knit family."

"That's the thing about some people. You look at them, and sometimes you think you can read them, but you really can't." She stopped her own thoughts and looked at Jon. She heard so many different things about him, and even just looking at him she judged him right off the bat. Jada figured he was some sort of wild, mad man who had no manners. He just found girls off the street, had his way with them and let them free. Maybe she should begin practicing her own preach because there were so many things she didn't know about Jon.

Was she really capable of playing with his feelings? He's a human being, and his feelings are just as real as hers. She knew what it was like to be hurt and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

But there was nothing she wanted more than having a successful career. She was going to learn how to be a bad girl, if it was the last thing she did.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, that makes the two of us." He said using the same phrase she used a few moments ago.

"Huh?" She asked, still stuck in her thoughts.

"I'm not that close to my family, either." He said as he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not a good feeling."

"Looks like we have a few things in common." Jon smiled at her.

She laughed and looked down. She could feel her cheeks turning red. He had such a charm about him and if she were to be honest, it drew her in. "We have _one_ thing in common, Good."

"But it's quite a big thing to have in common with someone else, right?" He asked with a smirk.

"You're right. But we're still two completely different people."

"We might have more in common than you think. Like I said, I don't really know you all too well."

She raised her brow.

"As much as I'd love to stand out here and look out at this beautiful view with a beautiful girl, I'm sure Joe and Colby are looking for me, so I'll have to see you later. If you're going to be in Florida the next few days, let me know."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. He placed a soft kiss on her tanned skin and began to walk away.

Before he was completely gone, he turned around.

"Maybe we can be alone together."

She nodded.

Maybe.

The next two weeks were going to be very interesting.

**Author's Note: big thanks to UntilNeverDawns, flowersnfreaks, AnonForNow, and Em for the reviews on the last chapter! Looks like Jon and Jada are starting to talk more! The next few chapters, I'm going to really build up on their friendship/relationships. A lot of things are going to start picking up. Just wait on it thank you guys again! Don't forget to review, rate and follow/favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jada immediately removed the dress she had on at the little banquet the second she arrived home. She wanted so badly to slip into a big t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants. Nothing sounded more relaxing than eating a pint of ice cream and watching a late night movie. She stared at her phone a few times, but decided to leave it face down on the kitchen counter as she walked into the small living room of her apartment.

The apartment she stayed in was an apartment that the WWE provided, and quite honestly, it was such a beautiful one. It had the perfect view of Orlando, Florida and it was a few minutes away from the WWE's Performance Center. It was close enough, she was able to run there from time to time if she were feeling up to it. Jada shared the apartment with the beautiful Eva Marie, who was barely home to begin with because she stayed at her fiancé's place most of the time. This weekend, Jada got the apartment to herself, and although she hated _feeling_ alone, she enjoyed _being_ alone.

So many thoughts ran through her head, sometimes it became unbearable when people were around. She felt like she had to put a smile on in front of everybody just to distract herself. It was nice to just sit down and organize her thoughts. And they weren't necessarily bad thoughts, to be honest. The young woman just had so many things going on, it was hard to keep track. Her thoughts ranked from being extraordinarily happy, and overjoyed with her job, to her family, to the stress of remaining relevant, and then back to feeling blessed, and then back to her job. It was nice to sit and just think about everything thoroughly.

She had finally become relaxed and settled her thoughts as she became indulged into the crime show that was playing on her television set. It wasn't until a commercial for the upcoming RAW flashed on her screen and reminded her that she only had a few weeks until TLC, and even less time until her meeting with the creative team. She jolted off her couch and dashed to her phone.

Jada _had_ to get her little experiment done. It was now or never. She was going to play the perfect Jezebel. She watched enough movies to know how a bad girl was supposed to act, she just needed to apply it to the real world. If she was going to break Zack Ryder's heart on international television, she had to make sure she had experience on breaking someone's heart. Like the girls said, it's easy to read a script off a piece of paper- making it believable was going to be the hard part. Jada was determined to make this guy fall in love with her and even more determined to break his heart once he fell. She scrolled through her contacts for a few seconds before finding the number she needed.

_Hey, Jon. What're you doing? _She texted.

**Just got back to the apartment. What's up?** He replied shortly after.

_You busy?_

**Not in the slightest bit. If you're not busy either, you could always swing by…**

_Right now?_

**Lol I don't see why not.**

Jon raised his brow as he stared at the phone in his hand. She was quick to send him a text message. A lot quicker than he thought she would. In fact, he thought it would be a lot harder to get her attention. He thought he would have to go through obstacles to get her. It was kind of strange, especially since they've never really spoke to each other, or had any sort of relationship before. Maybe his charm was a lot better than he thought.

He silently prayed to whoever or whatever was listening, hoping that she would be different from all the other girls he met. He hoped she wouldn't think he was _really_ crazy. Of course, he had his moments, but he wasn't Dean Ambrose or Jon Moxley. Dean was just a character he played, and so was Jon. He admitted that his character rubbed off on him in real life, but he was still Jonathan Good deep down. Maybe he played Dean and Mox so good people started believing that that's who he really was. Maybe he was starting to think the same. But in his head, he knew he had to keep the personalities separate. Especially if he wanted to start something serious with this girl. Or any girl, for that matter.

It was just strange how quick she was to contact him. She didn't peg him to be that type. But he mentally shrugged, and accepted it. He had one of the better looking divas on the roster coming to _his_ apartment. Why wouldn't he accept it? And even if she _isn't _going to be the girl to make him settle down, it still would be an achievement to get her in his bed. If Joe and Colby were right, no other man on the roster could place a claim on that.

Jon knew he had to put that state of mind away. He couldn't continue to look at women like pieces of meat. Joe and Colby had been right all along. But it was hard not to look at a beautiful woman and not want to bring her back to his apartment. It was one of the activities he enjoyed while on the road, and the women he met were all so beautiful. But he had to throw those thoughts away and truly start getting to know women past their looks. Especially if didn't want to end up alone.

It seemed like everyone on the roster was either getting engaged or getting married or having kids and it bothered Jon seeing how happy everyone was. He wanted to feel happiness like _that._ He saw Joe and Colby and saw how they were in relationships for so many years and they were probably the happiest guys he knew. He wanted that more than anything. He was finally living his dreams in the WWE. There was just one last thing he wanted. And that was somebody that made him happy.

Of course Joe and Colby made him happy. They were his best friends. They were his brothers. But nothing could compare to an actual romantic love, and that's all he craved for. He found himself silently praying again to whoever was out there, hoping that he would find the girl to settle down with.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a knocking interrupted the silence in his apartment. To make the place a little bit livelier, he turned on the radio at a low volume as a soft rock played through the speakers. He fluffed up a few pillows on the couch before walking to open the door.

The second he opened it, a beautiful diva appeared on the other side. It was late at night, but her perfect makeup still glittered in the dim light and her hair was still done to perfection, but her curvaceous body was covered in a pair of sweat pants, a 'Property of WWE' t-shirt, and a black hoodie. He couldn't wait to see what was under those clothes- but he stopped himself and let her in.

"Couldn't stand being alone?" He chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

"Nope. The opposite, actually. I didn't want to feel like _you_ were the one that was alone, so I thought I would grace you with my presence." She smiled as he gestured her towards the kitchen.

"Funny, Wesley. I like being alone, thank you very much."

"I could always go back to my apartment." She teased.

He smiled, "You didn't let me finish. I was going to tell you that I like being alone, but I _enjoy_ being in your presence a lot better."

"That definitely sounds a lot better, in my opinion."

He scratched the back of his head. He couldn't believe he was actually feeling nervous… It was a weird feeling. Something he didn't feel too often. "Sorry, I don't really have food here. I have beer?"

"Momma told me to never turn down free beer."

"Don't know if that's the best advice," he laughed, "But I can definitely agree with that."

"She wasn't always the best advice giver, but shit. I like to think I've come out quite nicely."

"So, why don't you talk to your parents anymore?"

"Kind of a long story. I hate dwelling on the past. Why don't we appreciate the moment we're in now?" She asked taking a sip from her beer as she walked closer to the man in front of her.

Jada wasn't 100% sure she knew what she was doing. When it came to seduction and male manipulation, she wasn't the best person for the job. She was scared she came off as awkward, or doing a little _too_ much. She watched a lot of movies, and tried to apply everything she's seen. But by the look on his face, she thought she was doing pretty well.

Jon wasn't 100% sure he knew what she was doing. He wasn't expecting her to come on so strong. This was probably the first time the two ever spent alone time together. She wasn't even drunk yet and she was already throwing herself at him. And as much as he wanted to take up on her offer, he was looking for _love_ not _lust._

Jon wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed the beer out of her hand and placed it on the table. "I am appreciating this moment. I'm here in Florida with a gorgeous girl. I don't wanna be any place else. I'd like to savor this."

She was slightly taken aback. She knew she wasn't _completely_ awkward. But with all the things she's heard about Jon backstage, she thought he would be willing and ready to take her on.

Jon was right.

They really didn't know each other all too well.

And maybe those stories about him were all fake.

**Author's Note: HUGE THANK YOU to everyone that has favorite'd this story, and followed it and me! I'm so overwhelmed with joy to see you guys enjoying this story. Big thank you to flowersnfreaks, shakeitsalome, angelsdee327, UntilNeverDawns and xSamiliciousx. You guys are absolutely amazing. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep tuning in. **


	5. Chapter 5

They sat and talked on the couch for what seemed like forever. The two downed a few beers but neither were the slightest bit drunk. Jada and Jon were enjoying their conversation, and she found herself opening up to him very easily. She somehow managed to dodge anything family related, which she was thankful for. She assumed he knew it made her uncomfortable. It was an unspoken agreement she was thankful for.

Jon couldn't help but admire her smile and adore her laugh. The way her nose scrunched up when she laughed made him feel something inside, although he would never admit that out loud. The fact that he was able to place a smile on the young brunette's face made him feel accomplished. Of course the girl was always smiling, she was notorious for it backstage, but it made him feel good to know he was one of the reasons her face lit up.

This was the first time in a long time Jon was able to enjoy being in a woman's presence without pounding the shit out of her and having a good time. A gorgeous woman was sitting on her couch, and she wasn't laying senselessly naked in his bed. This was rare for Jonathan. He didn't do the whole _talking_ and _getting to know each other _thing_._ But Joe and Colby were right, as always. Jon wasn't a relationship kind of guy, but being in love must have been an amazing feeling. Having that one person to talk to all the time, someone to lay down with after a long day, having sex with the _same_ person. God, he could only imagine how good of a feeling that was. Being so familiar with the curves and the crevices of someone else's body, knowing what turns them on and being completely able to make that person lose control… that was what Jon wanted.

Jada didn't have it in her. She didn't have it in her at all. Jon was such a good guy. He was way better than she thought. This guy was hilarious, he was sweet, and he was an easy going kind of guy. Who was she to break his heart? Was it worth it? Was it worth ruining her reputation backstage as the good girl? Jada was never responsible for breaking anybody's heart. In fact, because her life was always revolving around wrestling, she was always the one broken up with because no guy could handle her schedule.

"So what does the WWE have in plan for the face of the diva's division?" He asked her and at that moment, she remembered why she was in his apartment to begin with.

WWE had so many plans for her, but they wouldn't continue with those plans if Jada Wesley couldn't learn to be bad. They were right. There was no bad bone in her body and that had to be changed. She was going to do what no acting classes could do. It was more than just _acting._ She had to _become_ a bad girl in order to make things believable. This wasn't an improvisational class, this was _real_ life. The WWE wouldn't be able to believe her after just a few classes of acting. It had to be real. And she wouldn't learn unless she actually did it.

She took a deep breath, "the WWE has a few plans for me… but they're not quite sure what's going to happen with it yet." She didn't want to give Jon too many details in fear her cover might slip up.

"What do they have planned?"

"Umm… a heel turn."

His eyes went wide, "a heel turn? You?" He laughed.

"Please don't tell me you don't think I can do it, because I've heard enough of that backstage from the other girls and from Jane and Mark and everyone on creative."

He smiled, "Nope. That's not what I was thinking. I think you can do so much in that ring. You're incredibly gifted on the mic. Very similar to John Cena, if I do say so myself. But in-ring? You might whoop his ass on that one." He let out another soft laugh. "I just think it would be weird because you're so nice. But some of the best heels we have in this business, today, are like the nicest guys. The Shield for example." He said with a wide smile. "I think you need this heel turn, though."

There was a smile on her face that completely widened. She always found the expression _smiling ear to ear_ to be absolute nonsense. But here she was, _smiling ear to ear._ She felt her cheeks get a little hot, too. The young girl always took compliments to the heart. She appreciated them greatly. And coming from a guy like Jon, it meant a lot. He had been in the business for such a long time, so he knew what was good and what wasn't. It wasn't the compliment that got her blushing. It was the fact that he believed she could play the heel role. No one else believed in her, but he did.

And that meant a lot more to her than she was willing to admit.

"Well, thanks Jon. Glad _someone_ believes in me."

In all honesty, Jon wasn't completely sure if the young woman could pull off a heel gimmick. He thought she was too nice, and even sitting in front of her, he couldn't believe a smile like that could turn into an evil scowl. But that was one thing that made Jon choose her over any other girl on the roster. She was just genuinely so good. He questioned the intentions of the other girls, but he knew he would never have to worry about her breaking _his _heart.

"If you ever need a pick me up, I'm always here to lend an ear." He said taking a sip from his beer.

The more she spoke with Jon the more she worried about breaking his heart. This was the first time they ever spent together and she enjoyed it a lot more than she thought. Jada didn't have it in her, but she was willing to make her plan work.

But what was the next step? What did guys even like? She had been out of the dating game for so long she didn't know what to do. Obviously, trying to seduce him earlier didn't work all too well. But she was determined to keep her plan moving along. She was going to make him fall in love with her and if sleeping with him was going to get the job done, she was going to go for it tonight.

"You're different from what I thought you were." She said drinking up.

He laughed. "And what did you think I was?"

She pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. I've heard _things_ about you backstage and I guess I let them get the best of me. But you're different."

"Well, Miss Goody Two Shoes. I didn't know you let rumors affect your judgment on others."

"Maybe I'm not really Miss Goody Two Shoes. Perhaps you let the rumors affect _your_ judgment."

"Never said I didn't judge others," Jon laughed and sipped his beer.

"Neither did I. I judge people all the time," she smiled back.

"Then judge me right now. Tell me what you think of me." He challenged.

She licked her teeth before taking a long sip from her beer. Before she spoke, a smirk appeared on her face.

"I could show you, better than I could tell you."

He was done. That was it for him. The darkness in her eyes and the tone in her voice made him go crazy. He grabbed the beer out of her hand and placed his on the coffee table. She leaned in and their faces were centimeters apart. Her eyes traveled from his beautiful pair of blue eyes and his soft lips and back to his eyes. She didn't know where it came from but there was a crazy amount of tension in the room she didn't feel before. It was now or never. This was completely out of character, but she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Jon couldn't help it. As much as he wanted _love_ not _lust_, he couldn't deny the woman in front of him. He was in complete shock. He didn't see her as the type of girl to make the first move. He thought she wanted a gentleman. He was the farthest thing from that. But he wasn't going to question her actions. He put his arms around her tiny frame and deepened the kiss. He repositioned her so she straddled him. He couldn't handle it anymore and his Mox was beginning to show. His right hand found its way into her hair, as his left hand roamed up and down her back, finding a comfortable spot on her perfectly round ass.

He couldn't believe this was happening right now. He had one of the best looking women in the locker room on _his_ couch straddling _his_ lap. The other day the two were damn near strangers and now they were in the most intimate of situations. He had completely misjudged this girl. She went from being the sweetest things to the wildest. He would have never guessed. He didn't think anybody in the locker room knew this side of her existed. And he felt pretty damn lucky to be the first guy to experience this side of her.

She couldn't believe this was happening right now. She had never gotten this intimate with _anybody_ so fast, let alone anybody in the locker room. She originally made it a promise to herself to never get involved with anybody she worked with. But she needed to get her plan started off as soon as possible. She had to make sure Jon fell in love with her. And he had to fall in love with her quick. The sooner the better. She hated playing games like this and she was more than ready to end it all.

Jon had to pull his thoughts back together. As much as he wanted to keep her in his arms, as much as he wanted to keep kissing her, he couldn't help it. He had to make this woman fall in love with him. Girls did one night stands, women did relationships. He was not going to put her in his bed until he had her heart. He kept telling himself he would pull away from her, but the way she grinded on his lap and the way she kissed him kept him in position.

Thankfully, her phone went off. She pulled away from the kiss and muttered 'sorry' under her breath. She turned away from Jon and pulled her phone from the coffee table.

Jada didn't realize how late-or really early it was until she saw the time on her phone. It was five in the morning. She was here for almost six hours just talking with Jon. Jon spent a night with a woman, without having sex with her. He silently applauded his own self-control.

The young woman received a text message from the beautiful Nikki.

**Hey girly, just landed in San Diego with Brie. We wanted to make sure you were okay by yourself over there. Text or call me when you can! Love you**

_I have a story for you when you get back to Florida. I'm with Jon._

**You naughty, naughty girl.**

_Operation: Bad Girl is a-go._

**I'd tell you to be good… but be bad.**

"I didn't realize how long I've been here." She sighed.

"Well, I wasn't complaining."

Jada laughed the laugh with the crinkled nose Jon liked so much. "I should be getting back home."

"You could stay here if you want to."

"I'll text you later, Jon."

She got up and grabbed a few of her things and headed towards the door. Before she could walk out, he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her back in. He gently kissed her on the forehead and let her go. She raised a brow when her back was turned to him but she smiled. He walked over to his balcony that overlooked the streets and waited for her figure to appear.

"Bye, Jada Wesley. Drive safe." He called out and waved to her.

Her head turned upwards to see him smiling down at her and waved back.

"_She is already falling in love with me_," Jon said to himself as he watched her get into her car.

"_I'm going to make him wish he were dead_." Jada smiled as she blew him a kiss.

**Author's Note: Guess what's on tv as I type this story up? How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days! What a coincidence lol. I stole the last two lines in this chapter from the movie because I thought it was **_**perfect**_** for this story. Thank you again to you wonderful people. xSamiliciousx, Alexis Black-Reigns, the guest (lol), UntilNeverDawns, angelsdee327 and flowersnfreaks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jada made her way to hair and makeup, completely glad to be back at work. She was more than happy to see all her friends back from home, because the past few days, she had been somewhat miserable without them. However, the company Jonathan Good gave her was more than satisfactory. While everyone was gone for Thanksgiving break, she spent an ample amount of time with the handsome blonde. They spent time getting lunch and dinner together and he even introduced her to his world of Cross Fit.

The young woman found herself in a rut. She didn't know how she was going to break his heart, and she didn't know what next steps she needed to take. All the times she subtly hinted at sleeping with him, he would change the topic. He was a nice guy. He was sweet. He was a gentleman. The person she was beginning to know was quite the contrast to what everyone else said about him backstage. She was more than confused.

_How am I going to break this man?_ She thought, closing her eyes as her makeup was being done. _Maybe he's not interested in me, _was the first thought that entered her mind. But that couldn't have been the case seeing that the two shared some intimate time together over the break. Although it never went farther than making out, it was impossible for him not to be interested in her. _I just need to make him fall in love with me already so I can break his heart._

She tried so hard to figure out what she needed to do to make him fall in love with her, and all she could think about was having sex with hm. _Guys like sex, right_? She mused. _I'll just have sex with him until he falls in love with me._ It sounded pathetic to her, but she watched movies. She knew guys liked the sexy girl and wanted to be with the sexy girl. They wanted the cheerleader, the bad girl.

Nobody wanted the good girl.

Jonathan warmed up backstage with his Shield brothers. He had to admit, he missed them a lot during their break, but he spent some good times with Jada. She seemed to fill a void he was never aware about. Spending time with her and just talking to her was nice. It was a pleasure he never knew he needed. But something was off about her. Every time they had some sort of alone time, she would make a move, or do something suggestive. She might bend over and take an extra amount of time picking something off the ground, or she would slowly remove her jacket or take her shirt off while they trained if it was getting too hot. The way she would lick her lips, or deepened her stretch… Maybe Jon was making it all up in his head, but a part of him swore she was trying to seduce him.

For a girl with a squeaky clean reputation backstage, she wasn't all too _squeaky clean._ There was another side of Jada, and he wasn't completely sure if he wanted to see that side, at all. He wanted a girl that was more than just being sexy. A girl that was interested in him past the sex. He wanted a girl with substance, and he was scared that there was nothing more to Jada than just a pretty face. He always heard nothing but good when it came to her, but the way she hinted, it gave Jon the idea that all she wanted from him was sex.

Of course he wanted to lay her down in his bed and make her feel things she had never felt before. He wanted nothing more than to hear her scream his name in ecstasy, watch her beg him to stop- only wanting for him to go faster and harder. She was a beautiful girl, after all. But watching Colby, and watching Joe and hearing about John and Trinity's wedding, and Brie and Bryan's engagement, he wanted nothing more than to settle down with somebody. The swinger life was getting old, and it was time to retire his playboy title.

Besides the times Jada tried pulling a move on him, she was a wonderful girl. She laughed at all his jokes, even if they weren't funny. She was sweet and nice to everybody. She didn't give anybody a hard time. Jada was easy going and peaceful. Her temper was leveled, definitely contrasting his own. She was smart, she was sexy, and she was everything he could ever want in a woman. He just wanted to make sure she would still care about him after the sex.

"Jada!" The young brunette heard her name get called and turned her head at the familiar voice.

She excused herself from her makeup artist and ran up to her best friend. "Nikki! I missed you so much!" Jada spent so much time with the other divas, they became her family. They spent nearly every day together and it saddened her when they spent so much time apart.

"How was your break?" Jada asked.

"It was good, you know? Very relaxing. It was nice being with Brie and my mom and everybody else. How was _yours?_ I'm sure it was very interesting." Nikki said raising her brows up and down.

Jada laughed, "It was a lot of fun." She lowered her voice, "Jon is a _really_ good guy." She didn't want to run the risk of spreading rumors backstage so she tried to keep her voice low, in fear of someone over hearing her.

"_Really_ good?" Nikki smiled.

Jada slapped her best friend on the arm. "Not like that, you sick-o. We didn't even have sex." She said, still keeping her voice low.

Nikki made a face of disbelief. "No way."

"Swear. I was really shocked, too. The night I texted you at his apartment, we were close. But it didn't happen. And there were other times we got close, but for some reason it just doesn't seem like he wants to have sex with me."

"That's impossible, J. Who wouldn't want to have sex with you?" Nikki said breaking their silence as she raised her voice. Jada laughed and hushed her best friend with her finger pressed against her lips.

"I can volunteer my services if needed," a blonde Nick Nemeth, or more known as Dolph Ziggler, said as he passed the two women.

"Bye, Nick!" The two divas waved as he walked away.

"Look, I guess Jon is just different than what everyone else says. He's such a good guy, and he's really sweet."

"We're talking about the same Jon, right? Because I'm sure we can ask all the women in this building what they think about him and we would get the same answers."

"I _really_ don't know, Nikki. He's seriously different. We talk about so many things and he's funny, he makes me laugh and I feel comfortable around him. I think I kind of might like him."

"Snap out of it, Jada. This could be all part of some game he's playing. Anyways, don't forget why you're doing this in the first place. The WWE wants you to play a bad girl, and they don't think you can do it. Here you are gushing about this guy who's known to breaking hearts. Don't get soft on me. You're gonna sleep with him and make him want you. And then," she snapped her fingers, "call it all off. Break his heart before he can break yours."

Nikki was right. Jada must have been a fool for thinking a guy like Jonathan Good would be interested in her past her clothing. Once he got her in bed, he would probably throw her to the sidewalk like the other girls. Jada Wesley was going to get her bad girl character and take Jae West to different heights. All she had to do was take care of Jon and tear him apart. 

"Guys. I think I'm really starting to like Jada."

The silence was broken between all three men as Colby and Joe raised an eyebrow at their friend and stable mate.

"Wow, spent one amazing weekend with the girl and you're already smitten. I think we did a good job." Colby said slapping Joe on the shoulder.

Joe laughed, "Never thought I'd see the day."

"If you guys spent the weekend like I did, you'd feel the same way." Jon defended. "Look, she's gorgeous and funny. And I'd have you guys know, I did _not_ have sex with her."

Joe pursed his lips and nodded. "Wow, Jon. This is a whole 'nother side of you I never thought I'd see."

Colby shook his head, "this is weird. Like really weird. But I think I like it."

"You guys better like it. I've been trying to keep my dick in my pants the past four days. And it's getting harder. It's been like five days since I've been laid."

"But when you do, trust me it will all be worth it." Joe stated.

"How long do I even have to go with this abstinence shit until I can finally go for it? She's hinted at it countless times and I'm pretty sure she's been damn near trynna seduce me and we've gotten so close but every time I'm about to go for it, you guys pop in my head talm'bout love and shit and it's a real boner killer, you know?"

Colby and Joe couldn't help but laugh at their needy friend. The blonde was so used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted, it was a little fun to watch him suffer.

As Joe continued laughing, Colby interrupted him. "Wait, did you just say she _hinted_ at it and _seduced_ you? We're talking about the same girl here, right?"

"Yes. Jada fuckin' Wesley has a sexy side. I was just as shocked about it, too. Miss Goody Two Shoes has needs and I'm ready and willing to fulfill those needs, but how the hell do I make this girl fall in love with me without having sex with her?"

Colby laughed, completely amused. "I would have never guessed. She's so innocent and sweet backstage, I never thought she would take a liking or an interest into you, Jon. Maybe you just need to give her what she wants."

"That's all I needed to hear. I'm taking that ass to my hotel room tonight and fucking her."

"No, no. Hold up, you guys." Joe, the voice of reason, was quick to interrupt. "Jon, this is _love_ you're looking for, right? Yeah, she gave you the 'okay' to have sex with her. But this thing you got going on has to go past a one night fuck. If you want this girl to fall in love with you, it has to be about more than just sex."

"Then when do I have the pleasure of making love with this girl?"

Joe shrugged, "I don't know. When y'all start really loving each other."

Jon rolled his eyes. "That's going to take forever."

"Change your game up. Be more of a gentleman, be more caring. She'll come around."

Jon was mentally and sexually frustrated. Of course he wanted love, but he wanted lust, too. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her until he felt nothing, and then cuddle up with her after. He wanted to wake up to her in the morning, and then fuck her again and go to work, come back home after a long day and do it all over again. Jada Wesley was a beautiful girl, and he was going to make her fall in love with him.

Jada wanted nothing more than to be a successful diva in the WWE. If it meant making Jon fall in love with her, just to break his heart, she would do it. She had to ditch her good girl image and create a new one for herself. It was going to be hard, but she was going to make him fall in love with her.

And then, she was going to tear his heart to shreds.

**Author's Note: BIG thank you everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I truly appreciate it more than you guys know. But if you guys could do me one favor and check out my new SETH ROLLINS story that would be amazing. Here is a little shameless self-promoting!**

_**Game of Love**_**: ****Joann didn't trust Colby Lopez more than she could throw him. But at the same time, there was nobody she loved more. Her insecurities force her to look for help in WWE's resident bad girl, Lola. When Lola is asked to seduce the young superstar, she starts wanting to keep him for herself. Love is a game that should only be played by two. There is no room for three. Seth Rollins x OC**

**Seth Rollins is definitely my favorite Shield member, who is yours?**


	7. Chapter 7

Jada walked back after her successful match with her head hung low. Another crowd that was no longer satisfied with her work. It baffled her greatly, because she _knew_ she was a great in-ring competitor. She knew she was skilled and she knew that her skill was incomparable with most divas backstage. Although they were all her friends, she knew she could out wrestle the majority of them. But for some reason, they were never satisfied anymore. The crowd got bored so easily, and they knew it was time for a change.

She grabbed a water bottle from catering and almost drank it in it's entirety in one gulp. Jada found Brie sitting down at a table while Nikki grabbed some food and decided she wanted to be around good company. Brie was always such a positive soul, whenever Jada was feeling down, she found company in the beautiful twin to be soothing and comforting. And Nikki, being her best friend, was always just good company, period.

"Hi, girly. How'd the match go?" Nikki asked as she filled her plate with various fruits and vegetables.

Jada rolled her eyes and grabbed a baby carrot off of Brie's plate. "Same as always. Won the match."

Brie laughed, "I've never heard anybody so dissatisfied with a win."

"WWE _knows_ how much the crowd hates me. I don't know why they always let me win."

"They like you," Brie shrugged.

"They like the both of you guys, too!" And from the corner of her eye, she saw a very familiar blonde make his way into catering. He smiled at her as he grabbed some food. She subtly smiled back and returned to her conversation with the twins.

"Nattie! Over here!" Nikki shouted, waving over at the third generation diva.

She made her way towards the table, and smiled at Jon as he ate some of his food.

"You look good, Ambrose!" Natalya smiled as she passed by Jon. A few of the divas were very familiar with Jada's plan and who her test subject was. They liked to tease Jada about it quite often, mainly because they didn't think she knew what she was getting herself into. Jonathan Good was a flirt, and he was a man that would never settle down. Many of the girl's didn't think Jada was bad enough to break his heart.

"Thank you," he smiled politely, trying not to look a fool with his mouth full of food.

"You look great, like, you look like you've leaned out." Nattie said before taking a seat with the rest of the girls.

Jada shook her head and continued to pick at Brie's food. "Oh my god, Nattie, you were totally checking him out." Nikki laughed. "Right in front of his little girlfriend." Jada playfully punched her best friend on the shoulder as she felt her cheeks get hot. Jon was still in ear shot, and she didn't want him to know she talked about him with the other girls.

He dumped his paper plate in the trash and walked away- not without giving Jada a playful smile first, of course.

"So what _is_ going on with the two of you, Jada?"

"Well, I already told Nikki before my match, but Jon and I pretty much spent the entire break together. I was trying to tell Nikki that I think he's a good guy, but she doesn't believe me."

"Jon? A good guy?" Nattie and Brie said simultaneously.

"Why does nobody believe me when I say that?" Jada mused.

"Because, it's _Dean Ambrose._ I've heard so many different things about him backstage." Nattie retorted.

"Yeah, but he's really not 'Dean Ambrose.' He's just Jon to me and he's really just a-"

"- they didn't have sex." Nikki said, cutting Jada off. "He didn't even try."

Brie and Nattie exchanged looks with each other, momentarily speechless.

"I was getting to that part." Jada laughed.

"You were taking too long."

"So, you guys didn't do anything?" Brie asked. "You guys just _hung out_?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wow, I'm kind of amazed." Nattie said under her breath.

"Wait, so why don't you think he's a good guy?" Brie asked her sister.

"There's just something fishy about it. Like, we hear all these things, from some of the girls about how he's just a dog and will get a girl into his bed and just forget about her the next day. Like, I'm pretty sure these girls aren't lying. No offense to you, babe, 'cause you're like my best friend, but what makes you different from everybody else? Why is he taking his time? Something here just doesn't seem right. Like, is he playing a game or something?"

"I don't know, Nikki. Part of me just really feels like maybe he might be different."

"And this is exactly why you can't be a bad girl, Jada." Nikki said quickly. "You give people the benefit of the doubt too many times. Like, not everybody is good!"

"I'm kind of with Nikki on this one, girly. You can't try to look for Jon's good side. You're fooling around with him so you can make him fall in love with you. Not the other way around." Nattie said, backing up the brunette bombshell.

"What if he is a changed guy?" Brie asked.

"Well, it doesn't matter. If Jada wants her bad girl role, she will finish what she started and break his heart."

Jada sighed, "I don't remember when my life turned into a soap opera."

"Do you want this heel role?" Nikki asked, gaining a soft groan from Jada.

"I do, I really do."

"Then you know what you have to do."

The divas continued to laugh and talk for a little while longer in catering. Jada was sure the show was now coming to a close, but they were all so deep in their conversation, neither one of the divas wanted to stop their girl talk. It wasn't until three very handsome men made their way into catering. All heads were turned to the three men dressed in black. They commanded attention everywhere they went, and even walking around backstage, everyone just seemed to stare.

Judging by their disheveled appearance, Jada assumed they had just finished serving some justice. Each member had a water bottle in hand and looked for other foods to snack on. While Joe and Colby stood by the catering table, Jon made his way towards where the girls sat.

"Hey, ladies, you mind if I borrow Jada for a while?"

Nikki, Brie, Nattie, and the newer additions of Trinity and Ariane, all turned their heads to the pretty brunette with wide Cheshire smiles on their faces. "Go right ahead." Brie spoke slyly.

Jada got out of her seat and walked a few feet away from the girls.

"I was kind of wondering, if maybe you'd want to go out to eat with me once the show ends? Kind of like a date, or something. I do need to get out of my gear and freshen up, and I could swing by and get you?" Jon asked scratching the back of his head.

Jada smiled. The two hung out a few times over their break, but never did anything that felt remotely close to a date. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Really? Cool, cool. I'll come by the ladies' locker room in a bit. Put on a nice dress." He smiled before walking away.

"So, what does Jon have planned for his girl?" Colby asked once they reached the Shield locker room.

"Nothing, just going to be a _gentleman_ and turn on the romance a little bit. This girl will fall in love with me. You boys watch."

Jada put on a beautiful burgundy dress in a soft velvet fabric that hugged every curve of her body. It exposed her entire back and the dress clung only a few inches under her ass. It was probably one of the slinkiest dresses she owned, and she was ready to impress the handsome blonde man. There was nothing like a pair of five inch heels to make a man go crazy.

"I'm going to have him wrapped around my finger," She said admiring her reflection.

This was no longer a game. She had to turn on her charm now. The more she thought about TLC and how it was only a few weeks away, made her realize that if she didn't learn how to be a bad girl, her career would be nothing but disastrous. There was no more time for little games. This was real life, and her job was in jeopardy.

"Are you ready for this?" Nikki asked.

"Never been more ready."

Jada strategically crossed one leg over the other, letting the man across from her get a good view of what she had to offer him. It was now the time to become a complete sex bomb. She knew she had a lot to offer. She was one of the hottest diva on the roster- perfectly curved body with muscles in the right places, legs that seemed to stretch on for days until they turned into a sweet, rounded bottom, supple breasts that fit her body just right- everything about her was just perfect.

Jon loved that dress on her and he loved the way it accented her special assets. It drove him crazy to see her look _this_ good and not be able to touch her. He had to be respectful, and keep his eyes from wandering. She just looked so good. He wanted to take her back to his hotel room and have his way with her. He had waited for her for so long, he didn't care if he shared a hotel room with Joe and Colby.

They were on the subject of qualities they liked in men and women. Jada rounded the mouth of her champage glass with her perfectly manicured finger. "I like a guy who knows what they want."

He smirked, "really?"

This was becoming a whole new side to Jada he had never seen before.

She pursed his lips together and nodded, "I think I might know what you want, too."

"You think?" He challenged after taking a short sip from his drink.

"I don't think.. I know."

"And what do you know about me?"

It was her turn to place a smirk on her face. Since Jon's debut on WWE's Main Roster, there was no doubt he gained a lot of attention from the company's female audience. Was it his bad boy charm? There was no denying a woman's love for the classic bad boy. His hair slicked back, his erratic in-ring behavior, all the mannerisms that made him 'Dean Ambrose.' But it wasn't just his bad boy persona. He was strong, and rough. Jada liked that. A man that could take authority, a man that could have his way with her, a man that could put her in her place..

He was a bad boy, and there was a lot she could learn from him. But the tables would eventually turn, and the heart breaker would get their heart broken.

She smiled and lowered her head a little, and in the sultriest voice she could muster said, "I could show you better than I could tell you."

Jada bit down on her lower lip and took one more sip from her champage, leaving her glass empty. She felt her cheeks turn a bit red, and she could not tell if it was from the sting of alcohol, or if she was genuinely feeling hot for Jon.

"You're a lot of talk, Wesley," He told her.

He was confused, but he liked it. The more time he spent with her, the more dangerous she became. She wasn't a complete good girl, and he was having a lot of fun with it. There were a few things people didn't know about her, and he was glad to see all this up close and personal. He would be envious of any man that got to see this side to her.

Jon held his champagne glass and slightly waved it in front of her face, "and I don't really think you're such a good girl in real life, Jae West," He said, chuckling as he used her ring name. "In fact, I might think it really is just an act." He finished his champage in one gulp before setting his glass down.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Then why don't you let me know you?"

"Are you testing me, Jon?"

"No.." He smiled, "I'm just calling your bluff."

"Are you saying you think that I'm a.. 'bad' girl?"

He leaned back on his chair and put his arms behind his head, "I'm not saying anything, nor am I insinuating anything, sweet cheeks." He motioned the nearest waiter to refill his champagne glass. "I just think that your character on television, is well, just that- a character. You play her, oh so well, Jada. But I think it's just an act." Sip. Another sip. One last gulp until the glass is empty. "Is it just an act?"

And in a dangerous whisper, in a voice only he could hear, "Like I said, I could show you better than I could tell you."

**Author's Note: big thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! You guys know who you are, and you guys are amazing. Please check out my new Seth Rollin's story "Game of Love" and lmk what you think! sorry for the lateness on this too, school sucks. I apologize! **


	8. Chapter 8

Jon pushed her up against the wall as his mouth attacked her neck.

At that moment, Jada was thankful she shared a room with Brie, because most nights she snuck out and shared a room with Bryan. Jada and Jon had the hotel room to themselves for the entire night. The sounds the two made did not have to be contained. She was ready to show him the time of his life.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as one hand clawed into his lower back and the other found itself entangled in his messy blonde hair. Ever so lightly, she would bite his lower lip as his grip around her small frame tightened. His hand ran through her dark tresses and began to pull at the roots. She threw her head back, giving Jon better access to her neck. Just because Jada had always been a good girl, didn't mean she knew how to turn a man on. She had a fair share of ex-boyfriends, and they were the only ones that got to see this side of her. All the men she had sex with were men she was dating. Jon Good would be the first exception. In all honesty, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. As her legs wrapped around his body, her hips rubbed and gyrated against his manhood in perfect rhythm. The hardness eliciting through his jeans put a smirk on her face as she knew she was doing everything correctly.

Jon was getting tired of this, he pulled her off the wall and aggressively put her on the bed. As she lay there, looking up at him with those beautiful round eyes, he knew it was time. _Fuck the hounds_. _I'm going to do this my way._ He removed his jacket in one motion, throwing it on the ground, followed by his shirt. Jada decided to follow his actions by removing her blazer, but before she could take her dress off, Jon stopped her. "_Let _me_ do all the work,_" he whispered dangerously into her ear. The dress she wore drove him crazy. It hugged her curves perectly and left very little to the imagination. He sat her at the edge of the bed as he got on his knees in front of her. He slid the dress down her shoulders, kissing her bare skin as the dress came off. Because of the nature of the dress, she wore no bra and a very small pair of barely-there-underwear. _She did this on purpose. What a she-devil. She knows exactly what she's doing._ Jon didn't know what it was about Jada, but he wanted her.

As she sat on the edge of the bed, he held her breast in one hand as he played with the hardening nipple. He placed his mouth on her other breast as he sucked and nibbled. Every time his teeth grazed her nipple, a moan would escape her perfectly plump lips and it was now Jon's turn to smirk a little. He looked up at her as he saw her head going back and her eyes shut. Jon knew he was pulling all the right strings. He made note at her sensitive nipples and told himself he would return to them later. He carefully removed her barely-there-underwear, slowly and teasingly. He stared right into her eyes with every move he made and he could see nothing but lust. Her beautiful round eyes were now at a dangerous squint. Nothing but lust. Danger. It was time.

_Who needs love when you could have lust._

He put her legs over his shoulders and let her lay on her back. He was going to show her just how good he could make her feel. If he couldn't make her fall in love with his words, he was going to make her fall in love with his tongue. He placed kisses on the inside of her thighs and bit softly at the exposed skin. She smelled so good and he just wanted to make her his. His tongue danced around her slit as his fingers made their way into her sweet hole. He placed one finger in, just to test what she could take, and once she accustomed to him, he placed a second finger. His thumb played with her clit as his fingers went in and out of her. His other hand held her hips down as they squirmed under his grip. He watched over her and her eyes were still closed, with one hand playing with her own breast. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He flicked at her clit and switched it up with circular motions, remembering all the times he's made a girl cum with just his tongue. "_Fuck, Jon!_" She screamed as her legs tightened around his head. Her body squirmed and he knew she was ready for him. Her back arched and moans continued to come out her mouth. Seeing her orgasm in his grip was the exact thing he always wanted. He had a claim over Jada Wesley that nobody else could make backstage. Having her naked in front of him, man, it was a sight to see.

He unbuckled his belt and completely removed his pants and his underwear, revealing his very erect manhood. He waited long enough. But before he could position himself, she got up and pulled him onto the bed. They officially traded places, as he was now sitting on the edge of the bed. She got on her knees in front of him and went straight to work. She placed her mouth on the head of his penis and began to lick and suck. Jada kept in mind of all the ex-boyfriends she gave head to, and remembered they all liked it nasty. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and continued to bob her head up and down his dick. She spit on the tip, and kept on sucking and kissing and licking, playing with his balls every now and then. He grabbed her ponytail in his hand and slightly forced her head down his shaft until he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. He could hear her gagging and a smile went on his face. He refused to cum just now. He didn't even get a chance to be _inside_ of her.

As much as he enjoyed her pretty little mouth, it had to stop. He grabbed a hold of her, picked her up and aggressively tossed her on the bed. He turned her face down, ass up and didn't even bother asking for permission. He placed a tight grip on her hips and just placed his member into her pussy. Her moans and screams were muffled as her face got buried in a pillow. He pumped in and out of her and couldn't believe he was doing so. The woman that everyone backstage wanted to have sex with was in bed with _him_, screaming _his _name. He tried to distract his thoughts so he wouldn't finish early.

_"Fuck, Jon. Go fucking deeper. Harder."_

He followed directions very well. He pumped harder, deeper. He could feel himself slapping into her bottom. The clapping sounds echoed throughout the empty hotel room. and accompanied her moans perfectly. When Jada got bored of the position, she pushed Jon away and lay him on his back. She quickly straddled him, and began to ride him with an amazing motion. The way her hips grinded onto him, she had perfect control of his dick hitting her g-spot. She leaned forward as his mouth made its way back to her sensitive nipples. She moaned and moaned and moaned and it was the best sex she had in a while. Jon wasn't a man who was submissive, he liked to be in control. He pushed Jada so she was on her back and he hovered over her. He was back in control and had her in a perfect missionary position and pounded into her with the perfect stroke. Her nails clawed his back, just the way he liked.

"_Shit, Jada. I'm going to cum. Fuck."_

As much as he wanted to keep going, this was all he wanted. And he finally got it. As much as he wanted to savor the moment, she felt too good. It was time. Jada got up from under him, he couldn't cum in her. She was just recently off her birth control, and could not risk any unplanned pregnancy. Jada pushed Dean and brought her mouth back onto his manhood. She continued to suck him up as his hands entangled in her hair. She could feel his warm cum emptying into her mouth as she swallowed all of it. He let out an exasperated groan as he watched the girl of his dreams wrap her lips around his dick as he cummed into her mouth.

"Fuck. That was good." Jon laughed as he crawled under the covers with Jada. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

Jada knew it was time. Jon was falling for her, and all she needed to do was have sex with him and she would have him wrapped around her finger. _Dean Ambrose_ the man that was reputed to have sex with a woman and leave her by herself five minutes after, was now _spooning_ her in bed after a heated, hot and heavy sex session. She had to admit to herself, it was some of the best sex she had ever had. It was a shame she would have to break his heart and get rid of him. She would have loved to keep him around as a sex friend. Jada turned around so she was facing Jon and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Jon."

"Night, baby."

She kissed him one more time.

Jon smiled into her hair as she turned back around. This was it. He finally found the girl. Maybe Jada was the _one._ She made him feel good, she made him laugh, she was an absolute sweetheart with a naughty side behind closed doors. He had finally found the girl of his dreams. He was going to hold onto her for as long as he could. Jon couldn't wait to go back to Joe and Colby and tell them about his accomplishment. He couldn't wait to go back to Joe and Colby and tell them that he didn't go running after sex. He wanted to tell them that he finally found the girl he wanted to stay committed to.

The next morning, Jada felt an arm wrapped around her small body and smiled to know that Jon was still there. She was surprised. In all honesty, she thought he would have gone running. But he didn't. He was still in bed with her and it made her question everything she knew to be true. Everyone around her told her that Jon was a jerk and would leave a girl after he had sex with her. Maybe he really was starting to like her? She didn't have it in her to break his heart. There was a strong chance that she was indeed starting to fall for him, too. But she couldn't say that out loud. She had to break his heart.

Jada carefully removed his arm around her waist and put on a comfy pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. Jon was still sleeping carefully as she made her way to the hotel's breakfast bar where she would be meeting Nikki.

"We had sex." Jada bluntly said.

"Oh my god, you little slut. How was it?!"

"Nikki, it was _so_ good."

"Like, _really_ good?"

Jada nodded her head and bit her lip. "He's still upstairs in my bed, sleeping."

"He's still there?" Nikki asked, raising her brows. "Wow. I guess he really is starting to like you, J."

"Do you think it's time?" Jada asked.

Nikki laughed, "Oh yeah. It definitely is. Just in time for TLC, too."

Jada took a deep breath. It was time to tear Jonathan Good's heart to pieces.

**Author's Note: okay, I know I know I know I haven't updated in forever! And I'm sorry! I was really busy with school, and I KNEW that sooner or later I had to write a sex scene. I've never done it before, so this was really awkward for me. I hope it came out fine! Lmk what you guys thought about it lol. Keep on reading, reviewing! Thank you to OhYeahCabana, xSamiliciousx, flowersNfreaks, ThatGirl54 and bella315! Your reviews are truly what keeps me writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jada walked back to her hotel room to see Jon still laying in bed, talking on the phone. "Cool, cool. I'll be back this weekend. Alright, bro. Talk to ya later." He hung up and shot the beautiful brunette a toothy smile and sat up. "Didn't think you would be coming back," he teased.

In all honesty, Jon was nervous the second he woke up and realized Jada was nowhere to be found. It was a move he pulled on so many different women, he was scared that she pulled the same move on him. His heart began to race. He made love with the most amazing woman he had ever met, and he was scared she left him. Waking up to find Jada gone, he finally knew what all the other women felt like. He felt betrayed. He gave himself to somebody else, and he thought she was gone. He promised himself he would never do that to any other girl ever again. His fear subsided when he saw a picture of Jada and Nikki on Twitter that said, "Getting breakfast with my bestfriend xoxo."

She laughed and walked over to him, "this is my hotel room, of course I'd be back." Jada sat on the bed right next to him as he pulled her in for a kiss. They both laid down as he wrapped an arm around her.

Jada took a deep breath. After they checked out of the hotel room, she would stop answering his phone calls, stop replying to his text messages, and then dump him in front of the entire WWE roster. She had to break his heart, and she had to do it the right way. And what better way than to solidify her bad girl act than breaking Jonathan Good in front an audience? She didn't have too much time left before TLC, and she needed people to believe she was a bad girl. She had the perfect opportunity in her hands.

"Can I ask you something?" Jon asked.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She didn't know what he wanted to ask, but she was a little curious. She didn't say anything, she just nodded her head.

"So, this weekend, I'm going back home to New Jersey, and uh, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come with?"

Jada raised her brows and rolled over so she was facing him. "Aren't you from Cincinatti?"

He laughed, "Yeah. But I don't really talk to anybody from there. Most of the people I consider family are from Jersey. The people I used to train with at CZW are all meeting back up at Jersey for the weekend. Maybe you wanted to come with me?"

_'Fuck,' _was all Jada could think.

She was definitely in way too deep. How could she possibly break his heart? He wanted her to meet his_ family_. Granted, they weren't his actual family, but they were people he considered to be his family. None of her boyfriends ever asked her to meet their family. And here Jon was, the man who was known backstage to be anti-romantic was asking her to meet his family. How could she possibly hurt him? He was so sweet. She had never met anybody like him.

Maybe he could just _teach_ her to be a bad girl? If that was even possible..

_'No. I don't have the time to do that. And I need the entire roster to see just how bad I can be.'_

If he was asking her to go to New Jersey with him, Jada knew he was already falling. She just wanted to get this over with. She couldn't string him along any more. Jada didn't know Jon had such a soft, sensitive side to him. She didn't know how _easy_ it would be to see that side at all. It was a lot easier than she imagined. But Jon really liked her, and he was ready to show her all sides of him. He was surprised at himself for how fast he fell. All he needed to do was let his walls down. The second he did, it didn't take long for him to really care about her. Call it infatuation, but Jonathan Good was feeling very strongly about Jada Wesley.

Jada couldn't do it. If she met his family, and broke his heart, she could never forgive herself. As much as she wanted to get her bad girl character, she didn't want to risk tearing a man apart. Maybe she could just end things with Jon as quietly as possible. She could learn how to be a bad girl from somebody else. She was too much of a good girl to break a man's heart.

"Can I think about it?" She couldn't pull through with breaking him. He was a good guy and he didn't deserve to have his heart broken. If he was a jerk, or if he was a bad guy, of course she would have no problem with it. But he was amazing. One of the nicest guys she had ever met.

Jon sighed, but followed it up with a smile and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course, baby. Take your time." He instantly regretted asking her to come with him. It was too soon for introductions. They were barely dating and just had sex that one time. But he really did like her. He didn't enjoy the feeling of actually _liking_ a woman. It made him nervous, and it made his palms sweat. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling he never experienced before. Was this the feeling that Joe and Colby always talked about? He probably freaked Jada out by asking her to come home with him.

"Come on, get up and get showered. We have to check out soon."

Jon smiled, "Damn. I was really starting to like this room, too."

A smirk was plastered on her face as she kissed him, "We can break in other hotel rooms, too."

Her last comment reassured him. Maybe she liked him just as much as he liked her.

"Guys, I have a problem." Jada said as she sat down at the table with the rest of the girls.

"What's going on?" Brie asked, taking a sip of her mimosa.

"Jon wants me to meet his family."

All the girls raised their brow at Jada. "Okay, not his actual family- but his really close friends from the Indies that he considers his family. And I'm like freaking out, because I don't know what to do. If I say 'yes,' that means I like him back. And it's going to be even harder to break his heart. If I say 'no,' it would be a lot easier to break up with him. But like-"

"You _do_ like him, don't you?" Trinity asked.

Jada groaned, "I fucked up. I really, really do like him. But I have to end things _now._ I can't keep this going. I don't want to hurt him."

"Jada, no. You did not go this far to not follow through." Nikki stated, putting her fork down. "You are going to say 'yes' to him, and you're going to go home with him. You are going to get his friends to like you. And once you guys get back, you cut the cord. You cut it fast and you cut it good. You have a few days left until TLC and even less days until your meeting with the board and I will not let your career suffer because you can't break up with some guy. Because you can't be a _bad girl._"

"Nikki's right, J. You've already made it this far." Brie said, agreeing with her twin sister. "You're one of the top girls we have right now. If we lose you, it's going to be hard to get you back on top. You can't afford to lose, babe."

"Look, girly. This is all just going to be a learning lesson. You need to put your feelings aside and tell that boy 'bye,' because you're going to have to choose between him and your career. And if I were you, I would choose my career." Ariane told her.

"I honestly don't want to lose him, though.." She said quietly.

"Okay. Think about it this way. Let's say you end things with him, right? After you meet his family. You end things with him, know what it feels like to be a bad girl, go to your meeting and kick some ass, and after TLC you can come back to him and just say you were scared of commitment. If he likes you as much as you like him, he should take you back, right?" Brie brought up.

She did have a point.

Jada shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I could try that. That just means he _cannot_ find out about this. He can't find out I was just using him as an experiment."

Jon ran into Joe and Colby at a local Cross Fit gym and pulled both men into a hug and kissed them both on the side of the head. The two grown men wiped their faces and gave Jon a strange look. They were both in the middle of a power session and didn't know why their friend was acting so strange.

"You guys are the greatest friends anybody could ask for." Jon said, clapping some powder onto his hands.

"We know that. So why are you telling us?" Colby laughed.

Joe smiled, "You got laid... didn't you?"

Jon slowly nodded his head with a sly smile forming on the bottom half of his face.

"You little devil! How the hell did you do it? Out of everybody in the goddamn locker room?! Bad Boy _Dean Ambrose_ got Good Girl _Jae West_ in bed? If rumors are correct, I'm sure even Randy Orton tried hitting on her and she turned him down!"

Jon shrugged his shoulders, "Guess I'm just lucky. Oh, I'm also gonna be gone this weekend. I'm going to go up to Jersey to hang out with all the old CZW guys."

"That should be fun, when's the last time you were there?"

"Damn, it's been a while since I've been there, to be honest. I used to visit all the time but with our schedules I haven't had the chance to. I invited Jada, too."

"Woah, woah, woah. You invited Jada to go back home with you?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, man."

"So, you're really taking her serious, aren't you?"

"It's weird, you know? I've never felt this serious about a girl. I know we've only been dating and hanging out here and there, but god, she's one of the coolest girls I've ever met."

Jon knew that this was just a test run. He wasn't 100% sure if Jada was _the one._ This was the first time he gave a girl a chance in a long time. Most of the time he would fuck them the first night without getting to know them. But the past few days he spent with Jada had been amazing. She was funny, dedicated to her job, and made him smile. It had been a long time since he was with a girl that made him happy. He was thankful Joe and Colby pushed him to actually _date_ a girl because it was one of the smartest decisions he had made in a while.

"Don't fuck this up, Jon. She's a good girl."

_She's the perfect girl,_ he thought to himself.

**Author's Note: *sigh* two chapters in one day! You guys deserve it for waiting so long! Thank you to MulishaMaiden, flowersNfreaks, ThatGirl54, bella315, xSamiliciousx, and UntilNeverDawns for the WONDERFUL reviews on the last chapter. This one was obviously just a filler, but things are really going to start picking up. I am LOVING this story and Jon and Jada's relationship. I can't wait until this story reaches it's climax. So many things are going to be happening...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jada was in hair and make-up, getting ready to be at ringside for Zack Ryder's upcoming match against Dolph Ziggler. It was a busy Tuesday night as tech and crew members ran around trying to set the arena up for their taping of Smackdown. Jada felt horrible for Matt Cardona, or to the WWE Universe, Zack Ryder. As much as Matt was a joy to work with, she knew she was hurting his image. Zack Ryder was already in the shadows of the company for so long. The second the two built an on-screen romance, his popularity shot up and his current feud with Dolph Ziggler was gaining more and more popularity by the minute.

But because the fans were getting bored of Jae West, they were also getting bored of Zack Ryder. She couldn't hurt his career. The backstab at TLC _needed_ to happen. There was no doubt about. Jada refused to hurt her career _and_ Matt's. He was too good, and too talented of a guy to go to waste. She knew if her Jezebel character played out as planned at TLC, everybody involved would go completely over. All she needed to do was perfect her bad girl character.

However, Jada was nowhere close to that bad girl image.

And that constant reminder of her failure began walking in her direction. She placed a smile on her face as Jane made her way towards hair and make up.

"Hey, Jada. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Real good."

"How's that new character role coming along?"

Jada smiled, and sighed. "I'm working on it."

"Good. Because time is running out. You have a week until our meeting, and two weeks until TLC. Remember, we're on your side. We're rooting for you." Jane said as she began to walk away.

A groan escaped her lips as she threw her head back. She needed to get this role.

She needed to get this role by any means necessary.

Jae West cheered ringside as Zack Ryder ended the match by hitting Dolph Ziggler with his Rough Ryder. The referee raised his hands in the air as the beautiful brunette made her way in the ring to join him at his side. But all of a sudden, there was a shift in the environment. The cheers the crowd gave Zack were now quickly turning to jeers and _boo_'s. The crowd began to yell "boring" chants. Many members of the audience began to get up and start walking out of their seats. Zack Ryder matches were becoming the bathroom break matches. From the corner of her eye, she could see Zack giving her a very subtle glare before leaving the ring.

It was starting.

The crowd was turning their back on Zack Ryder.

The on-screen couple made their way backstage, and the second the two were out of the crowd's sight, Matt aggressively let go of her hand and began to walk away from her. She let out a deep breath and called for him. She couldn't let her co-worker walk away angry from her. The two were a pair, and they couldn't afford to be on the rocks.

"Matt!"

"Jada, you know I love you, girl. But you are going to have to fix this." He said getting up in her face. "I have been settling at the bottom for too long, and now I have a steady mid-card rivalry. You are _not_ going to fuck this up for me, okay?" He began to walk away and Jada felt tears rising in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was ruining someone else's career. As he walked away, she could see his pace slow down as his head dropped forward. He turned back around and walked back towards her. "Just _please_ tell me you've been working on that spot for TLC. We need this to happen. _I_ need this to happen, J."

She nodded, "I have."

"I really hope you can do this. I'll be waiting for the news after your meeting."

As he walked away, Nikki scurried over from God knows where. Jada was so frustrated, she kicked at the nearest crate, scuffing her freshly pedicured toes and ruining the front part of her opened-toe Louboutins. She groaned in frustration. She needed the WWE Universe to be on her side again. Jada didn't have to do a thing and yet, here she was, grasping the Golden Shovel in her hand- a metaphor the roster has used when talking about being buried. She was single-handedly burying Zack Ryder. Matt didn't deserve that. If she was burying Zack, she would also be burying Dolph Ziggler, too.

Jada was responsible for burying two amazing wrestlers.

_Am I really that unbearable?_

"J, what was that?"

"Did you catch the end of that match?"

"No, I was busy with John."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Matt won the match and the crowd _loved_ it. The second I got in the ring next to him, the crowd just went bad on him. Getting up to leave, they started booing. It was just the worst thing I've ever seen."

"Oh my god. I don't even know what to say..."

Jada laughed maliciously, "Well, I guess hell just froze over if even _you_ don't have a thing to say. You _always _have a thing to say. You have a thing to say about _every_thing. _Do this, do that, you can't do this, you can't do that. _Jeez, Nikki. Maybe that's why John doesn't want to marry you. You're not good for anything. The time I actually need you to say something, you have nothing to say."

The beautiful bombshell's eyes widened. She had never heard Jada speak like that, ever. Nikki had seen Jada through the high's and the low's but she had never seen her like that. Jada was such a level headed woman, and never spoke ill about anybody.

She finally snapped.

Jada West was ready to be a bad girl.

**Meet me at the bar across the arena after RAW.**

_I'm there, babe. You okay?_

**Yeah.**

By the time Jon made his way to the small dive bar, Jada was already indulged in her fifth (possibly sixth) shot. _She also had a few AMF's before you got here,_ the bartender informed Jon. He didn't know how long she had been there, but by the looks of it, she was already completely wasted. The second she asked him to meet her at a bar, he knew something was up. Jon knew Jada wasn't much of a drinker. Something must have gone wrong. The second he got that text message, he found Nikki and she told him everything that happened. From the Zack Ryder match to the backstage blowout. Jon knew Jada wasn't having a good night, and if word got out that she was completely obliterated at a local bar, the WWE would seriously dish out some serious consequences.

Jon had to get her out of that bar before she could be reported or before dirt sheets would build up.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on." She said, pressing a finger to Jon's lips when he told her it was time to go. "One more shot, and then I'm done drinking foreverrrrr." Her speech was slurred, and it was a woman he had never seen before. "This is my last one, I sweaaarrrr."

Jon rolled his eyes and let her take her 'last' shot. It was a dark liquid and smelled of Jameson. He knew she was definitely fucked up. As she made slight flirting gestures with the bartender, he held her hand and called Colby to bring the car around the corner. When Jon got the text message, he wasn't planning on staying at the bar with her. He knew something was wrong, and he was going to get her out of there.

"Okay, Daisy Drunk, it's time to get you out of here." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her off the bar stool. "No more drinks from you."

She shook her head, "No. No more drinks." Jada turned around and waved at everyone at the bar, "Good night, beautiful people!"

Jon opened the car door for her and put her in. Colby was driving, and Joe sat in the passanger seat. "Is she okay?" Joe asked looking back.

"She's drunk as hell, but she seems fine." Jon buckled himself in, as Jada lay her body across the backseat, her head resting on his lap.

The four made their way to the hotel room as they configured their sleeping arrangements. It was a double adjoining room, which made things a lot easier- Joe and Colby would take one room and Jon and Jada would take the other.

"Does she have all her things?" Colby asked, preparing a glass of water and some aspirin so Jada could cure her hangover in the morning.

"Ah, I just texted Nikki from her phone. She said she'd bring her things over."

"Damn, dog. What happened exactly?" Joe asked.

"I guess Ryder kind of just yelled at her in front of everybody backstage and she got really upset," Jon said laying her down in bed.

A knocking sound went through the room and emerged the beautiful Nikki Garcia. "Is she okay?" She asked, duffle bag in tow.

"Yeah, she's fine." Jon confirmed. Nikki rummaged through the duffle bag and began pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. In the middle of the room she began undressing her best friend and changing her into a new set of clothes. Jon respectfully turned around, as Joe and Colby followed.

"Has she thrown up yet?"

Jon grimaced, "No, but I'll take care of her if needed."

Nikki pressed her lips together. It amazed her how willing Jon was to take care of Jada, even in these type of conditions. She knew firsthand how Jada got when she was drunk. It was even worst than Brie when she was in Brie Mode. Jada had no self control when alcohol was in her system. Of course, she could handle some beers and a glass of wine or champagne, but the smell of hard liquor on her breath indicated she was in a really bad shape. It seemed natural for her to be really mad at Jada, considering the things she said earlier, but Jada was the sweetest girl she knew. Jada was just experiencing a rough patch.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her, you guys. You have my number, call me if you need me." Nikki said as she made her way to the door.

Jon walked her out and before he shut the door, Nikki turned to face him. "Look, Jon. You're a good guy. She cares about you. A lot." Nikki knew Jada had feelings for him. It was obvious in the smile she wore, in the glow of her skin, in the pep in her step. Jada Wesley was falling deeply in love with Jonathan Good. But Nikki knew Jada loved nothing more than her job. Nikki knew Jada was going to break his heart in a matter of days. And before Jada could hurt him, Jon deserved to know how Jada _really_ felt about him.

Jon deserved to know that even though Jada was going to tear his heart to shreds, she cared about him.

He smiled as the brunette walked away.

Strangely, things were working out in his favor. He made his way back into the room and saw Colby and Joe almost fully prepared for bed. "Lights out?" He asked, and the two other men agreed.

Jon took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before changing into some night clothes and getting in bed with one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. He turned off the lamp on the nightside and carefully wrapped an arm around her.

_She cares about me_, he smiled.

As his eyes slowly began to close, he thought he heard her grumble his name. His eyes opened as he brushed hair out of her face. "What was that, hun?" He whispered, not wanting to wake her up, in case his ears were playing games with him.

"I love you, Jon." She said quietly. Her voice was still slurred, but he heard her loud and clear. He smiled.

He never understood why people were so angry and so frustrated with drunken confessions. Jada's mind was jumbled and wasn't functioning well, but in the midst of all the chaos, she loved him.

He smiled because he loved her, too.

**Author's Note: oh nooo, it's starting lol. How did you guys feel about that ending, huh? Obviously things are just going to start getting twisted haha. As always, big thank you to bella315, xSamiliciousx, ThatGirl54, flowersnfreaks, and UntilNeverDawns! Also, don't forget to check "Game of Love" my Seth Rollins story!**


End file.
